1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and more particularly, to a fan actuator device with an adjustable rotary angle which provides a virtual radius as a substitute for an original turning radius, allowing a user to increase or decrease this virtual radius. When increasing the virtual radius, the rotary angle of the fan will be larger, and when decreasing the virtual radius, the rotary angle of the fan will be smaller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most traditional rotary fans available in the market are controlled by the fan motor with a fixed turning radius that make the fan rotate at a fixed angle. Therefore, a user could only choose a fixed mode or a rotary mode with an unchangeable, predefined rotary angle. Such function is hard to suit the current environment and meet a user's requirements.